Takeshi Hongo/Appearances
Takeshi Hongo appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider * The Mysterious Spider Man * The Terrifying Bat Man * Monster, Scorpion Man * Cannibalism, Sarracenian * Monster, Mantis Man * Grim Reaper, Chameleon * Duel With Grim Reaper Chameleon! World Fair Impression * Strangeness! Bee Woman * The Terrifying Cobra Man * The Revived Cobra Man * Bloodsucking Monster, Gebacondor * Murder, Yamogelas * Tokageron and the Big Monster Army * Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders * Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima * Cannibalistic Monster, Isoginchack * Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick * My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass * Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War * Sea Serpent Man of the Phantom Village * Cockroach Man!! The Terrifying Bacterial Ad-Balloon * Amazon's Poison Butterfly Gireera * Tsuchigumo Man Poisonmondo * Monster Poison Lizard, Duel in Fear Valley!! * The Bottomless Swamp Monster, Earthworm Man! * Mysterious Owl Man's Murderous X-Rays * Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell * Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan * Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death * Monster Cicadaminga's Song to Kill Everyone * Monster Dr. Insect and the Shocker School * Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters * The Shocker Leader Appears! Riders in Danger * Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? * Monster Gillercricket's Claws of Impending Death * Monster Electric-Guitarbotal's Fireball Attack * Monster Horseflygomes' Rokkoudai Mountain Pursuit * Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders * Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking * Deadly Bloodsucking Fiends!! Good Luck, Rider Boys' Squad * Poison Flower Monster Roseranga - The Secret of the House of Terror * Three Head of Generator Monster Seadragons!! * Monster Newtgeth, Duel at the Farm of Hell!! * The Dreadful Urchindogma + The Phantom Monster * Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? * Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! * Kamen Rider Dies Twice! * Monster Jellyfish Wolf, Dreadful Rush Hour * Monster Inokabuton, Defeat the Rider With Crazy Gas * Watch Out, Rider! Isoginjaguar's Hell Trap * Sludge Monster, Dreadful Murder Smog * Monster Eaglemantis' Human Hunt * Bizarre! The Picture of the Black Cat That Calls for Blood * Fear's Pet Strategy, Drop Rider into Hell! * Fear's Pet Strategy, Rider SOS * Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School * Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! * 8 Kamen Riders * The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader * Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car * Takeshi Hongo, Cactus Monster Exposed!? * Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible * Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! Kamen Rider V3 * Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! * Last Testament of the Double Riders * The Double Riders Live * V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! * Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! Kamen Rider X *The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! (flashback; archive footage) *Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! (flashback; archive footage) Kamen Rider Stronger * Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! * Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! Kamen Rider (Skyrider) * Tank and Kaijin the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders * Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship * Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... Kamen Rider Black RX * Terror Of The 100 Eyed Hag * The Four Commanders Are Banished * Defeated!! RX * Fight! All Riders * False Rider's Last Days * The Riders' All Out Charge * A Shining Tomorrow! Kamen Rider Ghost * Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! Movies/Specials * Go Go Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider vs. Shocker * Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell * Kamen Rider V3 (film) * Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants * Five Riders vs. King Dark * All Together! Seven Kamen Riders * Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King * Kamen Rider Super-1 (film) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * * * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * * Kamen Rider 1 (movie) Net Movies * Type36. - Quietly Listen! Modification Truly is Life! * Type44. - Quietly Listen! Underwear, Myself and Underwear * * Advent of 1 * * Haruto's (Bewildering) Assignment * V3's (Ongoing) Stakeout * Boss is Abducted * Boss's Close Call Stage Shows/Live Appearances * * * Comics * Kamen Rider (manga) * Kamen Rider Spirits * Missing Link * Kamen Rider Den-O: April 3, 1971 Books * to be added Toys * Super Imaginative Chogokin * S.H. Figuarts Games * Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game) * Kamen Rider (video game) * * Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu * Kamen Rider: The Bike Race * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze * Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 * Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis References Category:Character Appearances